


被中出后像女性一样潮○的男朋友

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 54





	被中出后像女性一样潮○的男朋友

将近六周的圣诞节假期。太漫长了，是漫长到煎熬的地步。

吴世勋坐在KTV的包厢里，杵着脸发呆。周围的同学们笑闹着，他却好像与世隔绝，把自己与热闹隔开。

自从假期开始，他和张艺兴回国后，两人就鲜少见面。一来是因为张艺兴要陪同家里人回老宅看望祖父祖母，二来便是自己家里一堆的亲戚要应付。那些叔叔伯伯，堂哥表姐什么的，见一次面就要斗智斗勇一次。简直身心俱疲。

而原本说好的，要去见见张艺兴父母的提议也被一再延后。

但量变引起质变。减少的见面次数全部加在通话时长上，每次打电话，他们最少都聊一个小时。其实仔细想想，也没聊什么重要事。尽是些鸡毛蒜皮。今天吃了什么，明天想吃什么，后天要去哪里，大后天准备见什么人。无聊透顶的话题。

可是他们依然乐此不疲。

就像两个初恋中的小孩子，傻兮兮的，哪怕是谁先挂这种问题，都会聊上十分钟。 

好在明天就能见到了。可以去电影院约会，可以一起吃日料，可以的话……说不定还能在外面过夜。

想到这里，吴世勋咬着嘴唇，自顾自地傻笑。

旁边有同学看见，过来和他勾肩搭背，问他在想什么，笑得这样开心，是女朋友吗？

嗯。他点点头。是心上人。

诶——同学惊讶得睁圆眼睛，又招呼来其他人，围着吴世勋，七嘴八舌问他到底是谁家的仙女，能让眼高于顶的勋少爷说出“心上人”这三个字，郑重又珍惜的。

吴世勋摆摆手，只含糊解释是去国外念书认识的，便再不提供任何有关张艺兴的信息。

倒不是不愿意说——他太想炫耀了，无论相貌，还是性格，还是对方同样爱慕他至极的心情，他恨不得昭告天下。但就是因为怀揣玉璧，他珍惜得要命，生怕有谁知道了，来和他抢。便一个字都不要说。只有自己知道，然后独享。

见他三缄其口，同学们知趣，不再多问了。不过有那么几个爱开玩笑的，劝吴世勋既然这么喜欢就赶紧娶回家，当心跟别人跑了。

嘁，他才不担心，他的绵羊那么爱他，是除了他谁都不要的——好吧好吧，他承认，是有一些担心的。

张艺兴的性格越来越开朗了，从前的阴沉自闭渐渐消失，就连上课才能见到的教授都说“Lay和刚来学校那时候相比变化太大”，何况天天见面的同学。

听边伯贤说，已经有好几个人跟他打听他们的房东，要手机号，或者邮箱地址。

彼时，吴世勋听着，危机感跟敌人的战斗机似的，不停给他扔炸弹。当天晚上，他压着张艺兴做了好几回，捏着人的命根子说什么不许冲他以外的人笑，可以的话，连话都不要说。

但他们也只是跟我聊学习——啊啊……世勋……别碰那儿了……

他的绵羊在他身底下挣扎着，哭唧唧求他别再往花心上撞。

吴世勋假装听不见，腰胯耸动着往雌穴里顶，龟头重重撞在子宫口上，撬开了那儿，肏干起紧致潮热的窄小巢穴。酥麻酸胀感铺天盖地般席卷了张艺兴，他蜷紧十个脚趾，雌穴抽搐痉挛了一阵，一股热烫汁水喷出来。像女性那样，潮喷了。

吴世勋喘着粗气，含住张艺兴的嘴唇，一边缓慢抽插花穴，一边问，还说那种话吗？还故意气我吗？

柔软漂亮的小可人儿脑袋还晕乎着呢，吴世勋又问了一遍，他才无辜地眨了几下眼睛，吸了吸鼻子，哼哼唧唧回答，不说了还不行吗？吃什么醋啊，你快点射出来。

……反了天了。

已经泡在醋缸子里的勋少爷根本不在乎再多喝一口，下身从花穴里退出来，戴上套子——跟AV片学得降低快感的办法——才重新插进松软的穴眼儿。用后背位、骑乘位，折腾了半天，搞得张艺兴又失禁了，又弄得床单湿答答，他才肯罢休。

虽然这之后哄了好半天，不过，鸡巴泡在潮喷的花穴里面，被淫水烫得腰眼发麻——重要的是，收获了男朋友漂亮得不像话的高潮表情，以及一堆的求饶话，什么老公，什么勋哥哥的，甚至还在他的威逼利诱之下，说出“兴儿最喜欢勋哥哥的精液”“兴儿的小子宫是勋哥哥的精壶”这种话，吴世勋想，哄就哄吧，哄百十次都愿意。

想想那时候天天在床上大战三百回合，再看看这段时间，只能靠听着张艺兴的声音给自己打飞机，吴世勋就寂寞得要干枯了。

也别怪他精虫上脑、是用下半身思考的男人——尝过珍馐，谁还愿意再吃糠咽菜。更何况，他那么爱他。

而这会儿同学们对于张艺兴的好奇和打听，更让吴世勋坐不住。趁没人注意，他发了条消息过去。

【想提前明天的见面时间，真的好想兴儿。】

好久都没收到回信。直到聚会结束，回家了，洗了澡，准备睡觉。张艺兴的回信姗姗来迟。

【恐怕不行的，伯父一家临时过来爷爷家了，明天早上我才能回去。】

【可我们约好早上十点的。】

【抱歉，世勋，很久没见到伯父他们，请再等我几个小时，我尽快赶回去。】

完全能想象来张艺兴打下这些字时的表情。因为对约会推迟感到抱歉，所以一脸苦恼。或许还挑高眉头，以至本就无辜的下垂眼看起来更加柔软动人。

吴世勋下腹一阵发紧。干脆打电话过去，张嘴就是一句“艺兴放我鸽子”。

“我、我没有！”张艺兴在电话那头稍稍拔高声调，“我也没办法啊，太突然了，世勋就再等我几个小时吧。”

那股软绵绵的撒娇语调可真是让人坐不住。吴世勋恨不能现在就见到张艺兴，脱了裤子提枪上马，把前后两个穴肏得外翻红肿都不罢休。

“要不然——”

吴世勋故意拉长话尾音，等张艺兴急得问他要不然如何，他才慢悠悠说，要不然兴儿现在就给我看看小骚穴，看有没有淫水流出来。

“……”

“兴儿？”

“不要！”

“那明天就准时来见我。”

“你——”

“兴儿自己选。”

电话那头沉默了十几秒，张艺兴闷声问道：“世勋就只是想着和我上床吗？”

“诶？”

“……色魔！”

啪，张艺兴挂了。

再打过去连接都不接，直接挂断。连续打了好几通都是这样。包括短信在内，读都不读。再打，干脆关机了。

吴世勋躁郁得肝儿都疼。冲手机吹胡子瞪眼好一阵。突地，想到什么，连忙下床从衣柜最里面的抽屉翻出一件衣服。他把衣服叠好，小心装在背包里，想着明天的“报复计划”，这才安心睡觉。

匆匆赶回城里已经是中午一点多了。就这样，还是借口要去图书馆还书，才能先爸妈一步赶回来。

张艺兴坐在车里有些不安。爸妈那边倒是挺相信他，就是姐姐，一脸看破不说破的表情，还揶揄他出去留个学变得喜欢泡图书馆了。

他哪里好意思明说是去见男朋友，只红着脸狡辩是为了下学期的选课准备。

嗯嗯，选课，想和谁一起上课啊？这么着急呢。姐姐追问。外甥女也在旁边好奇打听，问张艺兴，舅舅是不是要去见女朋友！

……什么女朋友啊，哪里来的女朋友，没有没有。

噢~姐姐促狭地眨了眨眼，那就是男朋友？

张艺兴着急得都打磕巴。他天生不会撒谎，想不到好托词，白净小脸憋得通红。姐姐却握住他的手，压低声音说，不管男的还是女的，只要真心对你好，不在乎你的……总之，可以的话就带回来给家里人看看，爸妈如果不愿意，我来劝他们。

一番话说得张艺兴眼眶发热，低低回了句知道了。

这会儿在回城的路上想起姐姐的话，再想想被他放在心上的那个人，他便更加迫不及待要回去，扑进那个人怀里，然后沉迷于那个人带给他的热切的情与爱。

到了约好见面的商场正门，意外的，并没有看到吴世勋的影子。

是路上堵车了吗？张艺兴想着，给对方去了通电话。无人接听。糟糕，该不会真的生他的气了？嫌他放鸽子，所以故意迟到。便连忙发了好几条消息过去，同样，没有任何回应。

张艺兴抓了抓头发，想去商场里面找，又害怕和吴世勋错开。他慌张无措地站在那儿，就像走丢的小孩子。

而这一切，都被藏在咖啡厅角落的吴世勋悉数看见。

这人，一肚子坏心眼，不仅提前到了，还故意躲起来，就是为了看张艺兴着急。简直幼稚得要命。

可他看着看着就坐不住了——短短几分钟的时间，就有七八个人上前跟他男朋友搭话，男的女的都有，要么塞宣传单，滔滔不绝介绍业务，要么找些乱七八糟的借口，问他男朋友要联系方式。

张艺兴那个人本来就心软，这会儿，已经快架不住了，打算掏手机了。

这哪里能行？！

吴世勋大步流星走出咖啡厅，直奔张艺兴而去。

“有事吗？”

他操着冷冰冰的声线，一脸冷漠不说，还搂住张艺兴的肩膀把人往自己怀里带。

勋少爷这张脸啊，天生五官深邃，一双下三白眼睛瞪谁谁害怕。搭讪的那个人当即噤声，讪讪笑了笑就连忙走了。

勋少爷松了口气，转而乜了眼他男朋友，拿眼神质问对方瞎答什么话。谁知道他男朋友不仅没对上他的脑电波，反而懵懵地看着他，懵懵喊了声“世勋”。

他男朋友今天好帅。外面是一件摇粒绒领子的灰蓝色大衣，里面穿着黑色高领毛衣，底下配了黑色休闲裤和一双黑色皮鞋。一头黑发垂顺，鼻梁上还架着一副半框眼睛。跟杂志里的模特一样惹人瞩目。

可是男朋友这会儿脸好臭，比锅底还黑，又怎么了？又生什么气啊？

张艺兴抓了抓脸，问：“你什么时候到的？我都没看见你。”

“……是不是我不出现你就准备把手机号给那个人了？”吴世勋满脸不快。

“他就是问路——”

“问路也不行！导航干嘛用的？！让他装导航！自己装！你不许管！”

“你——”

“还有这些宣传单！”吴世勋从张艺兴手里抽走那堆花花绿绿的纸片，“这都什么啊！理发店美容院，还有美甲店？？你又不是女的！美什么甲！收它干嘛？！”

张艺兴也不高兴了，“又生哪门子气啊！”说着，甩开吴世勋的手，径直走进商场。

……啧，男朋友魅力太大，怎么办？发愁。

吴世勋追上去，也不说话，抓住张艺兴的手强硬地塞进衣兜，脚下拐了弯儿带着人进了电梯。

运气好，总是爆满的商场电梯难得没人。吴世勋侧头瞄着反光镜里张艺兴的倒影，看绵羊气鼓鼓的，就起了逗人的心思。

“真生气了？”他问。

“……”

“谁让你魅力那么大，才几分钟，勾引了一堆人。”

“我勾引谁了——唔！松……松开！”

才不管怀里扭来扭去的挣扎。吴世勋搂紧张艺兴的后腰，捧着人脸颊，来了个法式热吻。直吻得气都喘不上来才松开。他摩挲着被他亲肿的嘴唇，低声说：“勾引我了，光天化日的，兴儿就勾引我。”

“……无聊！”

虽然这样抱怨了，但张艺兴并没有再次甩开吴世勋，乖乖被拉着手进了电影院。

吴世勋也见好就收。他只顾想着接下来的计划，胡乱扫了眼片单，随便选了一部。

而心不在焉的后果就是要在电影院度过非常无聊的两个小时。

张艺兴快睡着了，枕着吴世勋的肩膀打瞌睡。大屏幕上是无聊透的爱情电影，拍得烂，演得也烂。唯独爆米花还能好吃一点。

吴世勋倒是不在乎这些，他这会儿满脑子旖旎念头，盯着张艺兴昏昏欲睡的脸，凑过去，压低声音问，是不是很无聊？

“嗯，没意思……”

“那走吧？”

“去哪儿？”

“酒店。”

“……不去！”

早就料到了。吴世勋耸耸肩膀，转头专心看起电影。他难得不纠缠的态度惹来张艺兴的诧异。绵羊心想，见鬼了？怎么突然这么好说话？一边想着，一边紧紧盯着身旁青年的侧脸。

感受到绵羊的惊诧眼神，吴世勋却仍然坐得端正。可努力绷着的脸早就出卖他了。要不是放映厅黑漆漆的，他想什么，他男朋友能不知道吗？

吴世勋悄悄扫了眼周围，慢慢伸手到张艺兴的裤裆。

“喂……”

“别动。”他低声警告，手上也解开了皮带，拉下拉链，从内裤边沿伸进去。

“你、你疯了……这是电影院……”

“我知道啊。”

“那你还——”

“嘘——当心被人听见。”

比起小幅度张合的嘴皮子，吴世勋那只手可一点儿不老实。握住还疲软的阴茎熟练地揉搓起来，才三两下，张艺兴就被他摸得开始喘粗气，原本挡开他动作的手也软了下去，身体扭动着，又想摆脱，又想迎合。

“兴儿想我吗？”  
吴世勋一边问一边掐了下敏感的铃口，阴茎在他手里弹了下，两颗小巧的囊袋也一阵紧缩。

“你……别……”

“回答问题。”

手指尖划过囊袋，拨开了已经湿润的花唇，娴熟地摸着花穴入口。

一声极力忍耐的呜咽声立刻钻进耳朵。张艺兴连忙捂住嘴，双腿夹紧，不让吴世勋再动半分。

异想天开。

狠狠掐了把大腿内侧的软肉，能感觉到身旁人立刻绷紧了身体，倒是花穴里涌出一小股汁水。

吴世勋得意地抬了抬眉梢，侧头说：“兴儿，回答我的问题。”

“呜……我……”

“我什么？”

“我……世勋……别……”

别？穴里都湿透了。吴世勋深吸了口气，把湿漉漉的花唇当什么似的玩起来。揉捏着，推压着，弄得那两片东西湿湿滑滑，阴部也一鼓一鼓，腿根都可怜地哆嗦起来。

“兴儿——”

吴世勋低低唤着，两根手指交叠着插进穴里，模仿性交动作一般抽插起来。他对那地方早就熟悉，知道敏感点在那儿，抽插了一会儿穴口便猛地捅进去，找到花心，狠狠压了一下。

“啊——”

小声惊呼惹来前排观众回头看他们。吴世勋抱歉地笑了笑，借口弄洒了饮料，把前排的观众糊弄过去。而后伸手搂住张艺兴的脑袋，压在自己胸口。

“不是让你小点声吗？兴儿不乖。”

“你……别弄了……”

又细又娇的哭腔真是害人——鸡巴硬得发疼，只想就地办了张艺兴。

吴世勋咽了咽干哑的嗓子，压低声音命令：“兴儿喷出来我就不弄了，快点，喷水给我看……”

怎么可能啊……在这种地方，太丢人了。

吴世勋才不管这些，加快手上抽插花穴的速度，又弓起手指抠挖穴眼儿。指甲擦过娇嫩的肉壁，又疼又爽。张艺兴腰都软了，抓紧吴世勋的衣服忍耐着呻吟。他不断地嗫嚅，求吴世勋别在这儿折磨他，见人故意不理，他抿了抿嘴角，低低求饶道，勋哥哥，饶了我吧……

……艹。

吴世勋咬紧后槽牙才忍住现在办了张艺兴的冲动。但是下面那根东西涨疼涨疼，他只好用手指发泄，大力地在花穴里面转来转去，搅弄着肉壁，快速按压花心，又揉搓阴茎，拿指腹摩挲敏感的冠状沟。

平时在床上，张艺兴就受不了他这么做，何况现在在电影院打野战，简直又刺激又紧张。他喘得厉害，额上、身上，出了一层薄汗。两条腿夹着吴世勋的手扭来扭去，花穴也开始抽搐痉挛，淫水几乎是往外喷。

吴世勋感觉到那些热烫汁水浇在手指上，他眼神都暗了，也不在乎会不会被人听见那些奇奇怪怪的声音，咕叽咕叽的水声什么的，蛮力地抽插起花穴，找到花心，按着那儿狠狠顶弄。

蓦地，张艺兴缩紧身体，小腹一鼓一鼓的，花穴绞紧了手指，潮喷的同时也射了出来。整个阴部湿湿黏黏，淫乱得不像话。

“这不就做到了。”

吴世勋满意地笑起来，亲了下张艺兴的额头，替人穿好裤子，拉着手快步离开电影院。

商场附近就有酒店。从商场出来，吴世勋拉着张艺兴直奔酒店而去。

他的绵羊被他搞得两腿发软，不得不抱紧他的手臂才能勉强走路。他低头看着，看着蓬松的黑色卷发，若隐若现的发旋儿，然后是湿漉漉的睫毛，潮红的脸蛋。看得他整个人都飘飘然。

去他的精虫上脑。他就是精虫上脑。只对张艺兴精虫上脑。

几乎是刚跨进房间大门，两个人就抱在一起没完没了地接吻。

久违的亲热让身体温度快速上升，衣服都来不及脱便在床上滚成一团。吴世勋把张艺兴的嘴巴当成什么美味啃咬着。饱满唇瓣让他吸得发红，还不够，又去舔吻颈侧和胸口，含着乳尖吸得啧啧作响。

这具身体被他肏了太多次了，又是特殊的双性身体，恐怕是雌激素作祟，张艺兴胸前乳肉都微微隆起，像发育期的少女，可是乳晕肿大，嫣红色，倒像哺乳期的新晋妈妈。

吴世勋看得都痴了，张开手盖在乳肉上，大力地揉搓着，白净皮肉尽是他的手掌印。

“兴儿这里……”他压了下乳尖，“会有奶水出来吗？”

张艺兴害羞到全身发红，扭开头不看他，闷闷说怎么可能，又不是——

“怀孕就会有了吧，”吴世勋自顾自说道，“兴儿，怀个孩子吧。”

……说得都是什么疯话。

张艺兴想反驳，可他深知他男朋友的脾气，那么倔，不得到答案不罢休那种。他想了想，决定用色诱驳回这些疯话。他坐起来，脱了衣服和裤子，坐到吴世勋身上，双腿大敞着，当着他男朋友的面，主动开始自慰。

漂亮纤长的手指色情地抚弄阴茎，拨开囊袋，露出正流水的花穴，两片肥厚花唇水光油亮，手指捻了下穴口，牵出透明的细长的丝线。却还没有结束——张艺兴把手指放在嘴里，口交似的吸吮，还发出哼哼唧唧的声音。

咕咚。吴世勋咽了下口水，眼睛都直了。胯下二两肉突突跳着，激动地吐出小股腺液。

“世勋……”

“哎……”

张艺兴又把两条腿往开地张了张，手指分开花唇，往穴眼儿里顶了一个指关节进去。

“不进来吗？这里好想世勋呢……嗯……你看，流了好多水……”

艹，鼻血都快流出来了。

“等等！”

“……诶？”

吴世勋几乎连滚带爬下了床，从包里翻出昨晚准备好的衣服——兔女郎式的泳装，皮质，黑色，露胸那种，并且附带兔耳朵、兔尾巴，以及黑色渔网袜。

“穿上。”

“……不要！”

就知道。

吴世勋也不急，舔了舔嘴唇，摆出无辜表情，“带都带来了，穿上吧。”

“不要啊。”

张艺兴左躲右闪，可是男朋友身材高大，他怎么都躲不开，反而还把自己逼进角落，退无可退。

“那要不然……”吴世勋假装苦恼，“兴儿选一个吧，要么给我怀个孩子，要么穿这件衣服。”

“都不选！”

绵羊气坏了。这个人怎么这样啊，净给他出难题！他打开吴世勋的手，作势要穿衣服走人。可是突然顿住，转过来，看了眼衣服，再看一眼男朋友，笑起来，满肚子坏水那种笑，笑得吴世勋直起鸡皮疙瘩。

“世勋总让我选，不公平。”

“……？”

“世勋也选一次吧，”张艺兴拿起兔耳朵，晃了晃，“要么你穿上给我看，要么今天的约会结束。”

这、这什么强盗选择！

“不行！绝对不行！哪种都不行！”

“好，无所谓，亏我还想着世勋要是愿意就带你去见我家里人，你不愿意，那就算了吧。”

……靠幺，杀手锏。

吴世勋都快抑郁了。他的绵羊什么时候变成小狐狸了？学会拿他最想要的威胁他。他斜着眼看小狐狸，小狐狸两手环抱，翘着二郎腿坐在床边，冲他无辜地眨眼睛。再看一眼跟前的兔女郎衣服——妈的，搬起石头砸自己的脚。

他哀嚎一声栽倒在床上，试图用撒娇求张艺兴饶他一回。可小绵羊现在是小狐狸，任凭他如何打滚耍赖都不为所动。

“穿上吧，给我看看。”

“……”

“我不骗你，你要是穿了，我就带你回家。”

“……真的？”

“那还能有假。”

……算了，大丈夫能屈能伸。

吴世勋哭丧着脸，磨磨唧唧换衣服。那衣服，本来是按照张艺兴的身材买的，这会儿穿他身上，明显小一号，绷得紧紧的，胸肌都被托起来，裤裆更是勒得难受，鸡巴和蛋都憋着，只能岔开腿站，还有渔网袜……天，自己现在这样太像个变态了！

奇怪的是，张艺兴一扫刚才的兴冲冲模样，半张着嘴呆愣住，两眼发直，白净小脸以肉眼可见的速度泛红。

“兴儿？”

吧嗒，张艺兴合上嘴，咽了下口水，把手里的兔耳朵递过去，“戴上……”

“……好好，戴。”

不戴还好，戴了，小狐狸彻底傻了。下垂眼都瞪得圆溜溜。突地，他倒抽口冷气，转过去背对吴世勋，捂着下身，两腿夹紧，摆出一种怪异姿势。

他们上了多少回床了。张艺兴突然变成这样，吴世勋比谁都清楚原因。

勋少爷低低笑了声，悠然自得坐在床边，敞开腿，够到张艺兴的手，把人往自己拽。

“我穿上了，兴儿不看我一眼吗？”

“我……”

小狐狸变回小绵羊，扭着头，始终不肯看他一眼。

没关系，有得是办法。

吴世勋扫视着张艺兴越来越红的后背，拉着人的手往下体放。粗大的性器官把皮质衣服撑起一个明显的形状，棍子似的，别说摸了，单是看都会让人脸红心跳。他握紧张艺兴的手上下摸着那处，操着低沉性感的声线，问，大吗？

“……”

“兴儿，看着我。”

张艺兴迟缓地转过头，飞速瞟了眼吴世勋的裤裆，脸红得像滴血。

“烫不烫？”

“……烫。”

“硬不硬？”

“硬……”

“想要吗？”

张艺兴咬紧嘴唇不肯回答，扭着胳膊要把手抽出来。

怎么可能放过你？吴世勋冷哼一声，突然使力把人拽进怀里，胳膊箍紧细瘦腰肢，一边拿硬邦邦的家伙蹭着开始变潮湿的阴部，一边贴着张艺兴的耳朵说：“兴儿自找的，我可没有逼你……”

“可我怎么知道——”

张艺兴顿住，飞快地扫了眼裤裆，不肯说话了。

“再问你一遍，想要吗？”吴世勋含住眼前可爱的红红的耳垂，“兴儿想不想要勋哥哥的大肉棒？”

话音还未落地，张艺兴就呜咽了一声，一双眼顿时泛起水汽，抓着吴世勋胳膊的手也软下去。

见好就收。吴世勋深谙此理。提起张艺兴一条腿把人转过来跨坐在他身上，面对他。又捏着下巴吻了上去。

嘴唇刚触碰的一瞬间，他的绵羊便热情地回应他。抱着他的脖子，贴着他的身体，舌头伸进口腔，与他缠绵热吻。口水流出来都不在乎了，呼吸困难也不在乎了，只知道和他接吻，两瓣嘴唇都磨得红肿，一副恨不得吃掉他的架势。

什么时候见过这样强势的张艺兴。吴世勋兴奋得要命。头发被扯疼了，反而更加兴奋。手忙脚乱就掏出鸡巴就往花穴里塞。

又粗又大的东西一整根没入穴眼儿，撑开了层层叠叠的嫩肉，还那么烫。张艺兴腰都软了，没骨头似的抱着吴世勋，哼哼唧唧求人快动一动。

“什么动一动啊？”吴世勋明知故问。

怀里的小绵羊乜他一眼，扭了扭屁股，“就动一动嘛……”

“说清楚。”

小绵羊松开咬得红通通的下唇，嗫嚅道：“勋哥哥的……”

“勋哥哥的什么？”

“鸡巴……”

吴世勋满意地笑起来，“好，兴儿想要勋哥哥的鸡巴，勋哥哥就给你。”

说罢，掐紧一把小细腰，快速钝重地在花穴里抽插起来。张艺兴便也在他怀里起伏着，半张着嘴咿咿呀呀浪叫。一对微微隆起的乳肉晃来晃去，吴世勋看得嘴馋，咬住其中一个乳尖，吸奶似的用力吸吮。

他硬邦邦的小腹一下一下撞着张艺兴两腿间，鸡巴在穴里面重重杵来杵去，那么狠，那么快，白浆都被捣出来不少，黏糊糊沾满了相连的下体。

可还是不满足。吴世勋用手指撬开张艺兴的嘴巴，伸进去，跟他下面那根东西一样，手指在湿热的口腔里抽插，又夹住舌头拨弄。怀里的小绵羊被搞得一身的汗，手心也滑腻腻，抱不住他，屁股就扭来扭去，不停往他身上贴。

“这么热情啊——”

吴世勋叹息道，下身猛地挺了一下，囊袋拍在圆圆翘翘的小屁股上，啪一声清脆响动。可真是害羞。

张艺兴羞得直往吴世勋怀里躲，时不时拿满是水汽的眼睛看他，眼神无辜可怜，十足十能激起兽欲。

“又勾引我……”

“我没——啊啊……”

宽大温暖的手掌掐着屁股往胯下按，恨不得把囊袋也塞进去，花唇都被挤得变了形。而埋在穴里的龟头试探着要撬开子宫口，冠状沟擦过花心，激起巨大快感。

“世勋……呜……勋哥哥……”

小绵羊被快感折磨得要疯了，哭哭啼啼喊吴世勋的名字。他太受用这招，差点儿把持不住射了。

吴世勋深深吸口气，躺下来，命令张艺兴自己动。一边说，一边拿眼睛奸淫对方白嫩身体，还故意用指尖抠弄敏感的铃口。胀得通红的阴茎跳了跳，激动得吐出一丝白汁。

“快点，别让我催你。”

男朋友在床上向来强势，也非常懂得用身体勾引自己。更何况，现在还穿着一声性感的兔女郎衣服，硕大胸肌杵在那儿，看一眼，都要流口水。

张艺兴喘了几下，双手撑着他男朋友的胸肌，熟练地晃起屁股。

花穴里的大家伙每一次进入都直直顶到子宫口，但吴世勋控制着深浅，就是不继续往更深处进，只浅浅抽插那儿。

这种勾引哪里受得了啊。比兔女郎装还让人崩溃。

得不到满足，张艺兴急得要哭了，委屈巴巴求吴世勋再进去一些，软绵绵喊人勋哥哥。

吴世勋眯了眯眼，啪，一巴掌扇在屁股上，“饥渴的小骚货……”说着，下体狠狠顶了一下，恰好顶进子宫，然后卡在那处画着圈揉按，张艺兴尖叫了一声，精液立刻从铃口涌出来。花穴里更糟糕，淫水跟泛滥似的，一股一股地往外喷，悉数浇在龟头上，烫得吴世勋头皮都发麻。

妈的，也太爽了……

饥渴数天的肉欲瞬间被满足。吴世勋的眼睛都红了，抱着张艺兴站起来，边朝沙发走，边肏穴。

这种体位简直就是要命，而男朋友又威胁他夹紧骚穴，不许让鸡巴滑出来，否则……

“一直住在这儿，什么时候把你操怀孕，什么时候放你走……”

“不、不要怀孕……”

张艺兴讨好地亲了下吴世勋，可是男朋友在床上向来不好说话，又一肚子坏水。眼看着近前的凌厉眉眼滑过一丝危险，他还来不及反应，穴里的大家伙就滑出来了。

原本被颠得快高潮喷水，却突然中断，肉壁主动挤到一起，难耐地摩擦着。

“啊呀，出来了。”

“不行的……不能怀孕……求你了世勋……”

吴世勋没理会求饶，只把张艺兴放在沙发上，让人跪趴着，屁股翘起，腰部塌陷，摆出求操的姿势。被肏松的花穴就这么敞着，整个阴部沾满了黏腻汁水，刚射过的阴茎软塌塌垂下来，铃口还挂着几滴精液。

手指轻轻扫过眼前汗湿的脊背，从后颈到尾椎骨，那地方神经密布，张艺兴被折磨得直发抖。

“世勋……”

“不怀孕也行，”吴世勋虚虚趴在张艺兴后背上，舔了口小巧的耳垂，“那兴儿自己把这个塞进你后面的骚穴……”他说着，把兔尾巴放在张艺兴手里。

那东西是个肛塞，专门的情趣用品。刚才只顾着馋吴世勋穿兔女郎衣服的肉体，完全忘了还有这东西。现在被提醒，还被要求主动用它。张艺兴羞得恨不能钻进沙发再不要出来。

“好吧，那兴儿就给勋哥哥生孩子——”

“我放！我放还不行……”

“乖。”

奖励的吻落在肩上。张艺兴做了个深呼吸，放松后穴，捏着兔尾巴尖，把这东西一点点塞了进去。肛塞是不长，但很粗，甚至比吴世勋那根东西还粗了一圈，等彻底塞进去后，张艺兴整个人就像从水里捞出来，趴在沙发背上，不停喘粗气。

“可以了吗？”他可怜巴巴问。  
“唔……勉强还行。”

这人，得了便宜还卖乖。

正要抱怨，前面的雌穴就被肉棒挤开，一寸一寸地挤了进去。张艺兴“啊”了一声，身子直发抖。也不等他适应，吴世勋就掐着他的腰疯了般前后晃动。

屁股被拍得啪啪作响，囊袋也一下下打在两片花唇上，被挤出来的淫水滴滴答答往下流，弄得耻毛都是湿漉漉的。

“呜……勋哥哥……”

“叫老公。”

张艺兴吸了吸鼻子，软糯糯喊：“老公……”

这把软甜嗓音要逼疯吴世勋，他手伸去前面大力揉搓着乳肉，下体也飞快地耸动着。张艺兴被撞得要魂飞魄散，身形不稳，不得不紧紧抓着靠背边沿。

“啊啊……老公……”

他艰难地直起上半身，用软趴趴的眼神看吴世勋，一边看男朋友的胸肌，一边哼哼唧唧喊人老公。  
“妈的……发什么骚！”

“我没有……”

“就那么想吃老公的精液吗？骚货……”

“想、想吃的……”

吴世勋被刺激得不轻，胯下二两肉又大了一圈。

“呜呜……太大了……兴儿的小骚穴要被撑破了……”

粗长肉棒挤压着肉壁，不断涌出来的淫水让花穴湿透了，幅度稍大一点，鸡巴就能滑出来。

“夹紧！”吴世勋哑着嗓子命令，“老公把精液射进去……”

张艺兴咬紧下唇，努力夹紧雌穴，又扭着屁股主动套弄粗大的性器官。吴世勋“嘶”了一下，只觉魂儿都要被夹没了。他沉下腰，咕叽一声，龟头挤进子宫，连带半截肉棒，硬是撑开了窄小脆弱的部位，小腹上都被顶起一个小小的鼓包。

“啊……要去了……”

这样喊着的张艺兴睁圆眼睛，大腿根剧烈哆嗦起来，肉壁抽搐着，深处喷出越来越多的淫水。

吴世勋虚着眼睛欣赏屁股上的兔尾巴，毛茸茸，那么可爱。他舔了舔嘴唇，抓住兔尾巴狠命往后穴塞。埋在雌穴里的鸡巴也抵着子宫死死碾磨，双重的、爆炸般的快感席卷了两个人。张艺兴尖叫一声，潮喷了。他小腹一收一缩，雌穴挤出大股的汁液，跟失禁了一样。

“呼……”吴世勋低低喘了一口，弯下腰，咬住张艺兴的肩胛骨，“乖乖接好，老公都射给你……”

说着，鼠蹊一松，浓稠的精液全都射了进去，激烈地冲刷着子宫内壁。

张艺兴倒抽口冷气，打了个抖，失禁了。尿液和潮吹的水一股一股喷出来，连吴世勋的大腿都被溅湿了。

鸡巴抽出来后，雌穴里立刻涌出一大团黏糊糊的汁水，混了精液，散发着腥涩的味道。而张艺兴也彻底失了力气，从沙发背上滑下来，敲着屁股趴在那儿。

吴世勋深深嗅了口空气里的荷尔蒙味道，只觉身心都被满足了，把张艺兴抱进怀里，亲了好半天才同意去洗澡。

那之后，在浴室又做了一次，回到床上做了一次，在落地窗前还做了一次。张艺兴下面被搞得松垮红肿，前后穴存满了吴世勋射进去的精液。可他男朋友简直精力旺盛，都说了什么也射不出来了，又求饶了，哼哼唧唧叫了好几遍老公、勋哥哥，还是不行，没办法，他只好主动提出用嘴把精液口出来，这才被放过。

怎么就那么欲求不满呢？

张艺兴看着吴世勋的睡颜，发泄似的捏了下鼻尖。

“还有力气啊？”男朋友突然睁开眼睛，握着他的手咬了口指尖，“那再来一次——”

“睡觉！”

张艺兴翻了个身，闭紧眼睛催自己快睡觉。他用被子把身体裹得严严实实，就露出一撮黑色卷发。吴世勋看得喜欢，挠了挠发旋儿，低声说：“因为我很爱兴儿啊，所以，怎么做都嫌不够。”

“那也不能……不能逮着一个晚上不停啊……”

张艺兴嗫嚅道，蓦地，腰上一沉，是男朋友的胳膊搭过来，然后搂紧他。

“可我太想你了，你又那么招人喜欢，我有危机感。”

张艺兴沉吟几秒，翻身抱住吴世勋，眨巴着下垂眼，慢吞吞说：“我是世勋的，谁都抢不走。”

告白突然降临，勋少爷有点儿懵，但他很快反应过来，亲昵地蹭了蹭人鼻尖，回道：“我也是兴儿的，谁都抢不走。”

张艺兴傻乎乎笑了一声，“睡觉。”

“对了，什么时候去见你家里人？”

“……”

“艺兴？”

“……”

“张，艺，兴。”

小绵羊又变成小狐狸了，假装睡着，怎么叫都不理。

吴世勋无奈，不过，他也不急着得到答案，反正日子还长着，他们还要在一起过很多很多年，直到彼此变成走路都晃晃悠悠的老头子。

那么长的未来，一天一天过吧。


End file.
